


Don't Ever Change (Bad Is Good Enough)

by ghostea



Series: Delimpcol's Rare Pair Creation Challenge Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Balthazar is allergic to feelings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sam is willing to wait though, Substance Abuse, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Driving, very breif though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar brings the rebellion out in Sam much to Balthazar's pleasure. Sam brings out the feelings in Balthazar much to Balthazar's displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Change (Bad Is Good Enough)

Balthazar starred at the back of the head of the class’s top pupil. To anyone he didn’t look like much at all. Thrift store bought clothes that hung off his already gargantuan body, floppy skater hair and big brown eyes. Nothing special.

But they didn’t know him like Balthazar did and the teen felt uncomfortable at the revelry he felt at that re-discovery. 

He re-discovered it every time he sat behind him in third period English, every time at gym, every time they pass each other in the corridors, every time he gets a glimpse of floppy brown hair. But then again, Balthazar didn’t know as much as he unfortunately wanted to know. He wasn’t apart of any of his inside jokes with his friends, hell, his friends didn’t even like him all that much and his older brother despised him.

But he got a part of Sam the others didn’t, the side they didn’t even know about, and maybe, maybe one day he could have the other part too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waited in his room on his bed, already in his shoes and hoodie ready to go, waiting on the edges of his toes that didn’t want to stop tapping, the study book in front of him was a useless swarm of words that swam in front of his eyes like a mirage.

A car horn honked twice down the street. Sam grinned as he let go of the pencil between his teeth. Up and out of his bedroom window he scurried away and across the road to dash down to the waiting beaten up blue ford truck.

“Took your time, sweetheart” Sam rolled his eyes and quickly shut the door as the truck began moving.

“You’ve barely been here a minute” Balthazar grinned at him

“Every second counts in my life, Sam, and I definitely want to make the most of tonight” Sam turned his head to grin at his personal get-away driver.

“Before Gabriel kills you for stealing his truck again?” Balthazar shrugged

“Gabey-baby needs to stop nicking my guitar when he wants to impress whoever he’s lured in, he still hasn’t given the god damn thing back” Balthazar grumbled over the loss of his precious guitar. Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked, all whilst wanting to kiss the petulant pout off Balthazar’s face.

“Isn’t that exactly what you do?” Balthazar rolled his eyes

“Yes but it’s my guitar, I’m allowed to do it then, taking your younger brothers to do it is just lame” Sam laughed and Balthazar’s pout disappeared.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music pounded through the old barn house, kids from all over town writhed together under the cheap, strung up lights. Already slightly tipsy Balthazar laughed as he took a hit of the blunt Sam passed him, god knows where it was from in the first place but none of it mattered when Sam’s tongue chased into his mouth after the thick, sweet smoke. The blunt was snatched from his fingers but between the possibly dodgy blunt and the very skilled Sam Winchester the thief was definitely missing out.

“Where did you get that from then, goody-two shoes?” Balthazar asked over the music but his voice still sounded like silk to Sam’s ears.

“My brothers room, he thought it would be a fun idea to put glitter in my shampoo” Balthazar laughed at the mental image he was given of a glittery haired Sam with an epic bitch-face. Priceless.

“That is possibly the only thing I have ever appreciated your brother for” Sam gave him an almost bitch face but is was quickly taken away when Balthazar pressed up against him fully.

“Now, what sort of dancing do you want to be doing right now?” Sam’s breathing hitched as he hooked his fingers into the hoops of Balthazar’s tight, black trousers. Balthazar sighed and purred as Sam started kissing up his neck, sucking heavy bruises into his skin, making him up. Balthazar loved it, he was the only one who got this from Sam, in this way he had a part of Sam no one else did and he was determined to get the rest, even if it meant facing things like ‘emotions’. With seemingly little to no effort Balthazar found himself being carried out of the barn over Sam’s shoulder, his erection rubbing against Sam’s chest, Balthazar smacked Sam’s firm ass and which made Sam laugh and give Balthazar just another reason to feel Sam up. Balthazar waved serenely with a salacious grin at some obvious newbies who had deer startled eyes and gasped at the giant of a boy carrying Balthazar out of the barn with obvious indecent intent.

Cold air nipped at the exposed slice of skin on his back as they left the barn and the exotic heat produced by the mass of writhing bodies. His back hit rough bark and he gave out a short bark of pain which was followed by a soft ‘sorry’.

“I’m going to have to ask, why against a tree? Is Gabriel right in claiming you as a Sasquatch?” Balthazar joked and his smile curled further up his face as Sam hoisted his legs up and around the taller boy’s hips.

“It’s because if anyone else comes out of that barn and looks to the left, they’ll see you moaning like a whore” Sam nipped at the underside of Balthazar’s neck, Balthazar gasped and arched his back towards Sam.

“Nothing new then” Balthazar goaded Sam, getting the exact results he wanted when Sam bit deep into the side of his neck, sure to leave a lasting mark. Balthazar loved it. They had never explicitly said anything about their arrangement, Sam had once tried but Balthazar was very good at brushing people off when he needed too. He wondered if he had been more direct with Sam if he would still get this delicious reaction of jealousy and lust.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As far as Balthazar’s completely fucked out mind was aware, no one caught them in the act other than a very drunk red-haired girl who vomited up against the side of the wall and passed out straight away.

They had been pulled apart again during the party but when twirling red and blue lights made a show everyone was up and out of the doors and windows. Balthazar found himself running and laughing like a mad man alongside Sam who was in a similar state, it was freeing. Falling into the old truck Sam giggled and chanted ‘go, go, GO’ like they were in a cheap car chase movie together. Pulling away, Balthazar was glad that his favourite ‘parking spot’ away from the barn had been undisturbed.

“You want to go home?” Balthazar asked, grinning when Sam shook his head and smiled dazedly at him.

“Let’s go see the stars, Zar” Balthazar rubbed his drunk… something's leg soothingly.

“Whatever you want, Sammy”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balthazar awoke to Sam shaking him awake, bleary eyed, slightly confused and very hungover Balthazar tried to swat Sam away and close the curtains, only to find he wasn’t in his room but rather asleep on the hood of his brother’s car under the mid-day sun.

“It’s a good thing its Saturday today, otherwise we’d be screwed” Sam noted as he too looked up at the overly bright sky. Laying back down next to him and picking at the peeing blue paint. Balthazar scoffed and mumbled out an unheard insult which just made Sam grin and Balthazar scowl at the overly chipper asshole. Sam gave him a sympathetic smile and a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll drive you home, come on” 

“You’re underage” Balthazar grumbled, not wanting his time with Sam to end just yet, even if it meant he had to bake out under the summer sun whilst horribly hungover. Sam rolled his eyes and took the keys out of Balthazar’s pocket.

“Now he cares about the law” he mumbled to himself, heaving Balthazar up and off the bonnet, apparently this wasn’t the smartest move as Balthazar proceeded to empty his guts at their feet. Balthazar didn’t know if he wanted to kiss or punch the worried look off of Sam’s face but considering his state he just decided to glare intensely. Before giving up as Sam smiled his sunshine smile at him. No one can stay mad at that face.

The drive home was quiet to cater to Balthazar’s hangover, sneaking Balthazar back into his house was a lot harder but they managed. Both of them collapsed onto the blonde’s bed with a groan. Sam brushed some hair out of Balthazar’s face and whispered quietly

“I’m going to go get you a decent hangover kit before you keel over” Balthazar huffed at the help he shouldn’t even be surprised at anymore.

“M’kay” he mumbled before rolling over and going to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Balthazar woke up the sky was darker outside and there were several new things in his room. A painkiller, a glass of water, an empty plate and an amused older brother with what appeared to be said of contents of the now empty plate.

“Evening, Balthy, finished corrupting little ol’ Sam-a-lamb for the week have you?” Balthazar ignored him in favour of glaring at what could have been a delicious sandwich. Gabriel picked up the glass of water and necked it.

“Just ask him out already, the guy is obviously into you otherwise he’d just ditch you and not spend half an hour making sure you’d be okay when you woke up” Balthazar snorted, throwing an arm over his face to block out the light.

“Obviously you don’t know, Sam very well then” Gabriel flicked the bedroom light on and shrugged

“Maybe you don’t know him as well as you think you do, then” Flicking the light on and off a few times before he finally left his room “Don’t steal my car again”

“Then give me my guitar back”

“You just want it to serenade, Samsquatch”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

Balthazar growled as his brother disappeared with his mocking laugh. His thoughts drifted over to Sam and he smiled. Maybe he would ask Sam out, maybe to something more normal and less illegal, Sam would probably be into mushy crap like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what can fly off into the sun? Dialogue. This was written for the rarepaircreationschallenge, this months prompt was 'songs'. The song that inspired this fic was 'Virgins' by 'Death From Above 1979'. I did have my other salthazar high school au in mind when I was writing this and the music video from the song was an inspiration even if weird as hell. If you want to suggest a prompt and/or ship you can find me at delimpcol or deliciouslyimpossiblecolour on tumblr.


End file.
